Skipper's Jealousy
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Hans the puffin is back, and he wants revenge. But after he sees Marlene again things change. As he tries to get Marlene to go with him he finds that he gets great pleasure in making Skipper jealous. Will Marlene fall for the Puffin? Or will revenge take over?


**Skipper's Jealousy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the city of New York and the Central Park Zoo and it was a Sunday. Since the zoo was closed this allowed the animals to do whatever they wanted. The penguins of the zoo relaxed in their HQ after a tough mission involving Doctor Blowhole which turned out to be successful and Skipper gave the team time off after a job well done.

The lemurs of the zoo where by the mini bar in their habitat and Julien had ordered Maurice to make him a smoothie while he rested his feet on Mort who was more than happy to be close to the kings feet. Marlene the otter took this chance on such a warm day to relax on her sunbed near her pond in her habitat.

She was unaware that she was being watched by someone in the tree high above her. "I say what a pretty little otter, why have I never noticed how pretty she is before?" Muttered a voice in the tree's.

A shadow swiftly jumped from the to the ground and approached closer to the otter who hadn't stirred one bit. Hans the puffin stepped out from the shadows. He admired the beauty before him while deciding on how to approach her, "hm these should work, they've never failed before," Hans grinned when he spotted a group of flowers near the tree.

Marlene found herself almost drifting of to sleep when a coughing voice brought her back, she quickly removed her sunglasses and was surprised to find flowers smacking her in the face, "h-huh what?"

She blinked as she looked over them shocked to see a puffin standing before her, "uh, can I help you?" She asked.

Hans smiled "why yes you can help me, as a matter of fact how about coming on a date with me?" Hans said as he handed her the flowers.

Marlene felt herself blush "oh, a d-date this is sudden, I...I don't even know you. Well I have seen you before but I don't know you that well."

Hans shifted about nervously, "yes well we could always get to know one another better on the date?!"

Marlene was about to open her mouth well a yell and four penguins jumped over the wall and Skipper stood in a fighting stance in front of Marlene with his flippers high in the air, he glared at the puffin before him, "HANS!"

Hans smirked as he laid eyes on Skipper, "ah, Skipper long time no see!"

Skipper growled, "what are you doing here Hans, I thought you were at Hobbeken?!"

Hans shrugged and began walking back and forth in front of them, "I left wanting my revenge, at least that was my plan until I laid my eyes on this beautiful otter here again and things suddenly change," Hans sighed in a dreamy state as he looked towards Marlene.

Skipper's eyes went wide but he placed his flipper on Marlene's paw and backed her up away from the puffin "I don't believe you Hans, and there is no way I'm ever gonna let you go anywhere near Marlene!"

Hans frowned but he smirked "why Skipper, are we jealous?"

Skipper's eyes went wide in surprise and his team looked at him, "I'm most certainly am not jealous!"

Han chuckled, "I believe you are!"

Skipper growled, "Am Not!"

"Are Too!" Hans growled back.

Marlene growled herself all she wanted was a day of relaxation and this is what she gets as she looked at the two arguing birds, "Guys please, can you take this elsewhere?" She said angrily as she stepped in between the two using her paws to break the two apart as they were almost in each others faces.

Hans glared at Skipper "I'll will be back Skipper, don't worry my deary we will be going on that date I promised!" The puffin said as he jumped over the wall, Marlene's eyes went wide as he left.

Skipper growled, "don't worry Marlene, he won't bother you any more, not while I'm watching!" Skipper glared at the wall that the puffin had jumped over.

Marlene sighed and rolled her eyes, "uh, thanks Skipper."

"Not a problem Marlene, your safe in my flippers!" Skipper said as he rested his flippers on her shoulders,

Hans watched the penguins and Marlene from over the wall with a glare on his face, he growled as Skipper had placed his flipper over Marlene's shoulders "not for long Skipper, for that cute otter shall be mine," He muttered to himself


End file.
